Absolutamente Mío
by Taiga Cheru
Summary: Murasakibara buscará ayuda en un compañero ante los síntomas de una nueva "enfermedad". Oha Asa predice malos entendidos, y Sagitario se someterá a un cambio difícil de erradicar. [Murasakibara x Akashi]


**Nota: Éste fic está dedicado con todo mi amor a Miss Aka-chin. ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermosa! Ojalá te guste, te otorgo el honor de leer mi primera vez utilizando a estos dos juntos ;P**

 **Adv: ... Si les digo les cuento el final. Sólo diré, que es mi primera vez manejando a Akashi, y mil disculpas si... no es lo que esperaban... **

**Ojalá les guste, y gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

* * *

 **Absolutamente Mío**

Sentado en su pupitre, terminaba de anotar los últimos números de los resultados; la tarea de matemática era mejor hacerla en clase para poder disfrutar la tarde. Sin nadie en casa, podría leer tranquilo la última novela de la saga que seguía, y con ello al fin concluir su objetivo literario del año.

— ¿Kurochin?

La terrible presencia de su compañero la había sentido desde que llegó al salón, pero decidió ignorarlo hasta que él le hablase para poder acabar. No solía tratar con él a menos que fuese en el gimnasio, y tampoco esperaba que sucediese ese mismo día.

— ¿Murasakibara-kun?— Levantó la vista de la tarea y la fijo en los ojos violáceos.

—Kurochin, necesito tu consejo.

¿Consejo? ¿A qué se refería? —Um… No soy bueno a la hora de seleccionar dulces buenos y no muy costosos… Lo lamento mu-…

—No es sobre eso.

De acuerdo, Tetsuya comenzaba a preocuparse. Atsushi no solía hablar de ese modo, mucho menos un día lunes pasada la primera hora. Atento a sus acciones —las cuales por cierto, de por sí eran raras— mantuvo la calma y su rostro sereno, invitando con ese silencio a que continuase con lo que requería su ayuda.

Apretaba los nudillos, y desviaba la mirada continuamente hacia un lugar inexistente. Tenía ojeras, se notaban a leguas, y Kuroko ya las tenía captadas desde hacía más de una semana. No era el mismo últimamente, comía mucho más de lo normal… Y eso aunque a simple vista pareciera normal, para él era algo novedoso. Devoraba los dulces, eso es cierto, pero pasar de cinco bolsitas a quince en un día era algo alarmante, y para nada saludable, cosa que Tetsuya sabía haría enfadar a Nijimura en el momento que le llegase la información.

Esperó paciente la respuesta, pero el silencio se coló en sus oídos y ninguna palabra parecía querer competir por ganarle al mismo. Pasados los veinte segundos, el de pelos celestes abrió la boca con la intención de hacerle escupir lo que quería y no podía. Pero un nuevo síntoma se presentó, y su atención se dirigió a ello en menos de un milisegundo.

—Siento… _cositas,_ raras, aquí.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, señaló la boca de su estómago con el dedo índice. Kuroko, uniendo cabos y días de ver residuos en el suelo luego de que éste terminase algún chocolate nuevo, sonrió.

—Has estado comiendo más de lo normal, Murasakibara-kun— puntualizó—. No es raro que te duela el estoma-…

—No es dolor Kurochin, yo dije "cositas".

Siendo interrumpido por segunda vez, largó aire por la nariz y volvió a ver en donde el gigante le señalaba.

—No creo estar entendiendo tu punto…

— _Co-si-tas_ — silabeó —no es dolor Kurochin, te digo que es distinto. Yo… yo jamás había sentido algo así y… y no me está agradando.

—Entiendo…— mintió, pero no se le ocurría mejor cosa para decir—. Y… esas _cositas_ , ¿suelen pasar muy a menudo?

Silencio. El quince anotó mentalmente cada cosa nueva que el más alto hacía: ésta vez, abría la boca para tratar de pronunciar algo, pero se retractaba cuando parecía que caía en cuenta de lo que delataría.

Ya pasados los minutos, el tiempo se terminaba y él debía regresar a su hogar. Cerró el ejercicio sin terminar y guardó ordenadamente las cosas en su mochila. Una vez hecho esto, se levantó y esperó de nuevo… nada. Sonrió y tras un "Hasta mañana" encaminó hacia la salida.

—Las… _cositas_ — dijo de pronto —…sólo ocurren cuando… Akachin está cerca.

Se detuvo.

¿Acaso… escuchó bien?

—…Murasaki-…

—S-sólo cuando Akachin está a mi lado siento eso, y y… y no entiendo por qué es sólo con Akachin— soltó palabra tras palabra sin dar tregua a tomar aire de por medio—. Yo… yo me siento raro…—agachó la mirada, y Kuroko pudo verlo temblar —…me siento raro… c-con Akachin…

Los ojos celestes lo miraban sorprendido, y eso era poco. Giró su cuerpo volviendo hacia su compañero de equipo, y estaba seguro que si venía a decirle esto a él, debía ser algo de lo que el gigante estaba muy asustado. Compasivo, sonrió con suavidad y tomó una de sus manos.

—Mi abuela hará un postre nuevo esta noche— confrontó los ojos violáceos —y me pidió que le diera mi opinión… Pero como dije, no es mi estilo dar puntuaciones…—. Unos ruidos desde fuera, las señoras que limpian las aulas de seguro, por lo que debía apresurarse—. ¿Quieres venir y ayudarme, Murasakibara-kun?

Abrió los ojos, extrañado. ¿Kuroko… lo había invitado a su casa?...Eso sumando a que acababa de decirle lo raro que se sentía. Dispuesto a decirle que no anduviese con rodeos y lo ayudara, en su mente resonaron las palabras "postre" una y otra vez.

Y como un amante de lo dulce, su naturaleza le prohibía rechazar tal oferta.

—Por supuesto Kurochin, allí estaré.

El fantasma ensanchó su sonrisa, y sin soltarlo lo llevó lejos de las instalaciones escolares.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—…— Fijados los ojos en el colegio, en la ventanilla del curso en donde segundos atrás habían estado, volvió la vista hacia delante —…no, para nada Kurochin~, deben ser imaginaciones mías.

. . .

— ¿Y bien?

Perdida su mirada en el atardecer, unas nubes grises se hacían notar a lo lejos del horizonte. No era invierno, y él aún así sentía un frío atroz recorrerle la espina dorsal, lo más parecido a un hielo derretirse lentamente mientras los escalofríos se ocupaban de atormentarle aún más los pensamientos.

—…Lo sabías— dijo, intentando por todos los medios no sonar abatido.

—No sé a qué te refieres— contestó, acomodando sus lentes y acercándose a él.

La escena estaba frente a sus ojos, y aunque realmente no la haya visto antes, le sorprendía que las chicas que lo comentaron en voz alta minutos atrás no estuviesen mintiendo.

—…Olvídalo— volteó, dejando la marca empañada de su mano en el vidrio —se hace tarde, Midorima-kun… —respiró hondo, y a traición, el aire salió temblando de sus pulmones—. …Hasta mañana.

Con la vista fija en sus cabellos rojos, respondió al saludo y lo dejó irse sin decir nada más.

—Hasta mañana, Akashi.

Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

. . .

—Esta delicioso~.

— ¿De verdad?— Preguntó, por quinta vez en la noche — ¡Ah, qué alegría!

—Abuela, creo que ya has probado casi todo el libro de recetas…

—No digas tonterías Tetsuya, tu amada abuela siempre tendrá más en la biblioteca— se planchó el delantal celeste y se agachó a la altura del número cinco—. Espera aquí, Mura-chan. ¡Te traeré más para que los degustes!

—Siiii~

Qué remedio, Kuroko sonrió derrotado. Al parecer tendría más horas por delante de ver cómo su amigo comía sin parar y su abuela sonreía encantada de que le gustasen sus creaciones.

—Kurochin…

—Descuida, tardará algunos minutos hasta que encuentre el que le parezca adecuado— puso el codo en la mesita y usó la mano de apoyo para su cabeza—. Puedes decirme ahora.

—…Tengo miedo Kurochin— tomó una fresa con los dedos índice y pulgar.

— ¿A qué?

La observa, la gira y se detiene para volver a apreciarla. Kuroko espera paciente y sabe que está pensando, rogando que su familiar demore al menos un rato en encontrar lo que buscaba.

—… No lo sé… sólo lo tengo—. Atsushi dejó caer el rostro en el mueble sin soltar la fruta, y suspiró con fuerza— esto apesta Kurochin.

—Creo saber qué es lo que te sucede…

—… ¿En serio?— Un sobresalto — ¿es… es grave? ¿No podré estar cerca de Akachin? ¿Debo alejarme de él?

—Por supuesto que no— cruzó las piernas y lo enfrentó —pero es algo muy complejo… Y yo no tengo experiencia en ese campo…

— ¡No importa! ¡Debes ayudarme Kurochin!— Alzó la voz, sorprendiendo a su amigo — ¡te daré mis dulces por todo un día! ¡Pero por favor ayúdame!

—M-Murasakibara-kun…— una sonrisa nerviosa — ¿estas… ofreciéndome tus dulces?

— ¡S-Sí…! ¡Digo no! E-es decir…— balbuceó, y comenzó una batalla interna de la que no sabría quien saldría vencedor: su lado goloso, o…

—Está bien, no es necesario… te ayudaré— se levantó, y el otro sólo lo miró sorprendido—. Pero sólo te daré consejos pequeños… no quiero arruinar algo tan bonito.

— ¿Bonito?— Enarcó una ceja, y abultó los labios —pero no se siente para nada bonito.

—Eso es porque aún no sabes qué es lo que tienes— se estaba andando con demasiados rodeos, el pelivioleta lo aplastaría si no le decía pronto el diagnóstico que tenía para él—. Te has enamorado, Murasakibara-kun.

—… ¿Eh?

— ¡Encontré el pastel de moras que buscaba~!

—Abuela… es algo tarde, ¿estás segura de que podrás cocinar toda la noche?— Preguntó notando que el más alto no salía de su shock.

—Pero por supuesto cariño, ¿con quién crees que hablas? Tu abuela estará vieja, pero la energía la tiene intacta— peinó sus cabellos blancuzcos en un rodete —Mura-chan, prepárate para saborear las moras más azules y deliciosas que jamás hayas probado.

—… ¿Yo… yo estoy enamo-…?

—No te preocupes dulzura— dijo, acariciando su cabeza maternal —esta fruta te despejará la mente… Se ve que tienes mucho en lo que pensar, ¿no es así?

—A-ah… yo…

—Tranquilo— un beso en las hebras violáceas —tengo galletas de fresa, toma algunas mientras hornero el próximo.

Asintió a la mujer, y ésta se mudó a la cocina. Murasakibara posó su mano en donde recibió el contacto de los labios, y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

—La abuela de Kurochin es muy buena conmigo…—comentó, con un dejo de ternura mientras la describía —ella es una linda persona.

Tetsuya curvó los labios —…sí, así es.

—Kurochin…

— ¿Sí?

Miró al suelo, y contempló a las hormigas caminar firmes en línea recta… Tal vez si él hacía lo mismo dejaría de tropezarse, ¿no? —Cuando veo una fresa, no puedo evitar pensar en Akachin…— tomó la que en algún momento guardó en su bolsillo, y le otorgó un mordisco.

— ¿Y… se puede saber por qué?— Preguntó extrañado, sin entender el punto del gigante.

—…Porque es roja— saboreó —y se siente amable cuando la puedo saborear… es como si quisiera darme lo mejor de ella con solo probarla.

Una risita nerviosa —…bueno, supongo que sí es cierto que Akashi-kun es muy amable con todos nosotros.

Ambos se quedaron en una brecha en la que ninguno dijo nada, Kuroko de pie con la espalda en la pared, Murasakibara sentado de indio con la mirada cansada y perdida en la mesa.

—Kurochin— habló, y tomando desprevenido al menor, llevó sus ojos directos a los suyos—. Me gusta Akachin.

Le iba a decir que estaba en lo cierto, felicitarlo por haberlo notado —aunque le hubiese dicho él en un principio, pero eso no tiene importancia—, pero de nuevo fueron interrumpidos por la anciana que feliz venía con un nuevo pastel en manos, y eso significaba una nueva ronda de adulaciones por parte de Atsushi.

Por lo que simplemente le sonrió, y asintió.

— ¡Hora de la ceeeena~!

Y los ojos del cinco se iluminaron por completo.

. . .

Caminando a paso lento, sostenía en manos una pequeña vasija color crema y no quitaba del rostro la sonrisa satisfecha.

Oha Asa no se equivocaba nunca, era un hecho. Siguiendo todos los pasos, consiguió el día de mayor suerte que jamás podría haber deseado: su mujer favorita predijo malentendidos entre Sagitario y Libra, y Cáncer estaba en el segundo puesto ese día. Era suficiente, y con tal de tener su _lucky item_ todo iría mejor.

Pero no contaba con una baldosa un poco levantada, y la caída que le provocaría un golpe doloroso, sus lentes caer a unos metros, y el sonido de pequeñas piezas desparramarse por el suelo.

— ¡Demonios no, la vasija…!—tanteó con las manos a su alrededor— mis lentes, ¿Dónde…?

—Ni te esfuerces, no pienso dártelos hasta escucharte responder.

Aunque sus ojos estuviesen privados de poder descifrar la figura frente a él, el mejor tirador de Teiko sabía quién era el dueño de aquella voz ronca y seria.

—Aomine.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Devuélveme mis lentes ahora mismo.

—Ni de broma— el peliazul dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que el otro se reincorporaba —quiero oír una respuesta lógica, y la quiero ahora.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, ¡dámelos!— Intentó quitárselos, pero la vista borrosa no le ayudaba en absoluto, y sólo logró trastabillar.

—Te ves patético sin estos vidrios… supongo que podría molestarte más seguido.

—Imbécil…

Aomine soltó una carcajada y llevó ambas manos a la cintura—. Mira, si bien es cierto que no me incumbe lo que sea que suceda entre Akashi y tú, la jugada que hiciste fue muy sucia.

Shintaro frunció el entrecejo — ¡deja de hablar como si entendieras Aomine!

— ¿Mh?— Los ojos azules se abrieron —sí, es cierto, no entiendo nada de romances— y cambió su rostro a uno más serio—. Pero, sé reconocer cuando hay un tercero… Y lamento darte la noticia, pero ésta vez eres tú, Midorima.

— ¡…!— Crujió los dientes, y apretando los puños se lanzó nuevamente. Daiki logró esquivarlo con facilidad, y mantuvo los anteojos en alto en forma de burla, invitándolo a que lo intentase de nuevo.

— ¡Si quieres pelear, arreglémoslo en el gimnasio!— Gritó enfurecido — ¡esto no es un juego limpio!

—Já…— una sonrisa de dentadura completa —qué irónico eres—. Volvió a evitar el arrebato —no es justo que te quite estas cosas, pero sí mostrarle a Akashi algo que no debería ver.

— ¡Tsk!— Se enderezó — ¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Acaso olvidas que con quien iba era Kuroko?!

Una sensación incómoda, pero nada que no pudiese controlar —Tetsu no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Ah, sí que lo tiene— escupió con rabia —espero que te alegre ver cómo tu sombra se iba tomada de la mano con alguien más, y esa persona no eres tú.

— ¡Tetsu no está saliendo con Murasakibara!

—Dile eso a lo que nuestros ojos vieron.

Ojos verdes y azules se enfrentaron, a Aomine no le faltaban ganas de darle un golpe al siete, pero un castigo era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. Contando hasta diez, cerró los ojos y volteó, lanzando los lentes hacia atrás y sin importarle si eran capturados o no.

Midorima —increíblemente— divisó el destello en el aire y logró atraparlos.

—No te metas con Tetsu, es lo único que te advierto.

Se los colocó, y vio con perfección la espalda del as del equipo.

—No interfieras, Aomine.

Una carcajada sínica, seguida de una mirada tan fría que Shintaro sólo pudo observarla en silencio.

—Si juegas con fuego te quemarás— soltó—. Buena suerte, Midorima.

Lo vio alejarse, y dando por sentado que su amuleto de la buena suerte del día estaba destrozado, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

Oha Asa predijo inconvenientes con Libra, y fue en vano creer que su objeto lo salvaría.

. . .

—Muchas gracias por la comida Abuelachin~.

—Oh no seas tan formal, nada de reverencias— una caricia en su mejilla —eres bienvenido las veces que quieras Mura-chan, y soy yo quien debe agradecerte por venir a probar mis comidas. Tetsuya es de comer poco y nada… no era un buen candidato a jurado.

—Abuela… estoy aquí.

— ¡Ah! Se te hace tarde cariño— dijo nerviosa, empujando suavemente al de pelos morados hacia afuera — ¡vuelve pronto!

Atsushi sonrió y besó la cabellera albina de la anciana —lo haré~.

Kuroko saludó con la mano en alto —ve con cuidado Murasakibara-kun— y entró a casa acompañado de su abuela.

La puerta se cerró, y dejándolo sólo con sus pensamientos y el dulce sabor a ananá en la boca, caminó a paso lento a su hogar.

 _«Entonces… estas cositas se llaman amor»_ descifró con las manos en los bolsillos. _«Ah… mi rostro está algo caliente, ¿estaré por resfriarme?...No, siempre que pienso en Akachin sucede… debe ser un síntoma»_ elevó la vista al cielo estrellado y despejado.

 _«Akachin…»_ — ¿Uh?

Un rastro luminoso pasó por las nebulosas, y Atsushi con su poco conocimiento en la astronomía, sólo recordó que si sucedía algo como eso debías pedir un deseo… Bueno, no era algo difícil, hasta él podía hacerlo.

—Yo deseo-…

— ¡Onii-chaaaaan!— Un grito proveniente de la ventana más alta —¿qué haces allí de pie? ¡Entra que te vas a enfermar! ¡No me hagas ir a buscarte!

—Siii~ nee-chan.

Dentro, los únicos sonidos que escuchaba eran los de la televisión que sus padres miraban atentos, y a su hermana mayor hablar por celular. Saludó y subió las escaleras ignorando las ya conocidas preguntas de dónde había estado, respondiendo con su silencio y cerrando la puerta de la habitación para irse a descansar. Ya entre las sábanas, Murasakibara llevó ambos brazos hacia la nuca y observó la ventana.

La luz había desaparecido, y con ella su oportunidad de pedir el deseo que quería.

. . .

—Buenas noches Akashi-sama, por favor descanse bien.

Cerró las puertas, sin siquiera responder al saludo de su mayordomo.

Oscuro, solitario, su cuarto era frío cuando no era de día… O quizá eran imaginaciones suyas.

 _«Desde aquel día… ya no sé lo que es el calor»._

Abrochando su ropa de dormir, sentía el cuerpo cansado y pesado, como si no le perteneciera. Seijuuro mantenía los párpados caídos desde la tarde, no había comido ni bebido nada desde entonces, no se presentó a la cena y sabía que vendría un sermón por parte de su padre en la mañana. Sus tareas estaban hechas con anticipación, por lo que no serían un problema para el día siguiente…

Lo que sí lo sería, era asistir al entrenamiento.

 _« ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves abatido.»_

—Lárgate.

 _«Tú me llamaste, por lo que deberías hablarme con otras palabras al referirte a mi persona.»_

—Yo no te he llamado— contestó firme —te pido por favor que te retires.

 _«Mh… ¿Es mi imaginación… o estás un poco alterado?»_

—No… no estoy alterado— dio unos pasos hacia las cortinas de rojo opaco —necesito estar sólo. ¿Eso lo entiendes, cierto?

 _«Te repito, que has sido tú el que me pidió volver.»_

— ¡Yo no te pediría algo como eso!

 _«Un Emperador no alza la voz.»_

—Pues… no soy un Emperador— apretó los puños, y cerró los ojos con fuerza —…vete ahora mismo.

Unos momentos de silencio, y alzó la vista hacia el manto azul.

 _«Te engañas a ti mismo.»_

—Vete por favor.

 _«Si lo quieres sólo ordénaselo, no veo por qué pasar por momentos de ira y confusión como éste.»_

— ¡Así no funciona!

 _«Claro que sí, tú sólo haz la prueba.»_

— ¡No lo obligaré a nada!

 _«Pierdes tu tiempo.»_

— ¡No!— Se tomó se los cabellos, y comenzó a sacudirse hasta caer de rodillas — ¡no haré nada como eso jamás! ¡Deja de insistir maldición! ¡Sal de aquí!

— ¡Akashi-sama!

 _«Atsushi se irá, ¿qué no lo entiendes?»_

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Akashi-sama! ¡¿Está todo en orden?! ¡Voy a en-…!

— ¡No entres! ¡Que nadie entre!— Corrió hasta la perilla y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Al ver que no era suficiente, tomó el candado de uno de los cajones y bloqueó definitivamente la entrada al lugar.

— ¡Akashi-sama! ¡Abra por favor!

— ¡Estoy bien, por favor vete…!

 _«No mientas, no es digno.»_

— ¡No soy nadie de la realeza, lárgate de aquí!

 _«Eres un Akashi.»_

— ¡N-no… no lo soy! ¡No seré como mi padre!

 _«Lamento ser quien te de la noticia… pero eso es exactamente lo que haces, Seijuuro.»_

— ¡Mientes!

 _«Lo estas dejando ir… igual que él lo hizo con ella.»_

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

 _«Sabes que lo es.»_

— ¡No no no! ¡Yo no seré como él nunca!...— Nuevamente en el suelo, escuchó el sonido del silencio que había anhelado desde hacía minutos que la tortura había iniciado—. No… no seré…

 _«…Entonces, ¿qué harás?»_

Seijuuro ocultaba la cabeza entre sus rodillas, con la espalda en la pared oía los pasos de las personas fuera tratando de ingresar por todos los medios posibles. No tardarían en llamar a su padre y darle la información de los gritos que había largado en todo ese rato, por lo que debía quitar el seguro e irse a dormir lo antes posible.

—Yo…— habló, voz temblorosa —…no lo dejaré ir.

— ¡Seijuuro abre la puerta en este instante!

 _«Excelente decisión.»_

.

.

Al ingresar, lo único que las amas de llaves, mayordomos, y Masaomi vieron, fue la imagen del heredero del imperio Akashi reposar en su cama… zambullido en un profundo sueño.

. . .

Unas semanas más tarde, Murasakibara guardaba en su mochila los dulces necesarios para ese día, y para su sorpresa, se vio poniendo en menor cantidad de la que estaba acostumbrado en las últimas semanas. Era normal, el número era algo usual para él, y sonrió al notarlo.

Saludó a su familia y con un maiubo en la boca, bajó unas manzanas con dirección a la escuela.

Tras pensar la noche entera, decidió tomar el control de su _enfermedad_ y madurar sin tapujos ni obstáculos en el camino.

Le diría a Akashi que lo quería, y lo haría bien.

—Kurochin dijo que tenía que ser paciente… y fijarme si mis _cositas_ eran correspondidas— dijo en voz alta—. …Pero ya he esperado demasiado… y Kurochin ya casi no habla conmigo…

En efecto, Atsushi había sido "abandonado" por la sombra de Teiko desde hacía unos días atrás: el último mensaje que recibió de su parte ni siquiera era de su celular, si no del de Aomine. No entendió del todo el texto, pero dejaba en claro que Daiki estaba de malhumor y le seguía una oración que decía algo así como _"vuelve a tocar a Tetsu y te las verás conmigo gigante de cuarta"_.

Luego de eso, Kuroko no volvió a aparecer en su casa —porque lo había visitado, sí, a petición del cinco— y él no quería ser quien invadiera la suya sin preguntar en primer lugar. Su abuela le dijo que podía volver cuando quisiese… Pero la verdad era que, de alguna forma, los insultos del as del equipo le habían llegado al cerebro, y los procesó de manera que no saliera herido.

Los entrenamientos eran de por sí incómodos: Midorima no le dirigía la palabra, Aomine mucho menos. Kuroko no estaba asistiendo por un "resfriado", y Akashi…

…Akashi no iba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Akachin... algo te sucede— afirmó —mmm… te llevaré mis mejores dulces y verás que te alegrarán.

Un paso delante de otro, marchó hacia la mansión del capitán que quedaba a pocas cuadras de allí.

Al llegar, quedarse boquiabierto era poco. Una entrada de rejas negras adornadas con detalles esculpidos simétricamente perfectos, rosedales florecidos y olores deliciosos junto con el sonido de la fuente de agua cerca de allí. Era un palacio, sin duda alguna, y sintiéndome algo intimidado, tocó el timbre esperando a ser recibido.

— _Mansión Akashi, ¿qué se le ofrece?_

— ¿Akachin se encuentra aquí?— Preguntó sin rodeos.

— _¿Se refiere usted a Akashi-sama?_

—S-Seijuuro… busco a Seijuuro— habló un poco exasperado, ¿qué otro Akachin existía? Él era único, _su_ único Akachin.

— _¿Es usted amigo de mi señor?_

—S-Sí…

— _Comprendo. Necesito que me diga su nombre por favor._

—Murasakibara Atsushi— luego de unos momentos, oyó la puerta abrirse y una disculpa por parte de la persona a través del parlante.

Sin comprender del todo, ingresó aliviado de al fin estar dentro. Caminó por los jardines cuidados con recelo y extrema delicadeza, y se sintió en el paraíso al escuchar la tranquilidad en la que su Akachin vivía el día a día.

Una vez de pie y ya terminado el camino, las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver la imagen de un pelirojo que hacía tiempo no veía, vestido con elegancia y de punta en negro.

—Bienvenido, Murasakibara-kun.

—Akachin— sonrió —ha pasado… no sé, algunos días desde que has ido a la escuela…

—Problemas menores que ya casi logro solucionar— contestó de inmediato —ven, pasa.

Con sus pertenencias en brazos, siguió al de ojos rojos por donde éste lo guiaba. La escalera era más ancha que en su casa, de color blanco y reluciente. Veía los cuadros caros y algunos incomprensibles a su alrededor, junto con urnas y vasijas que tenían pinta de ser súper antiguas.

—Akachin tu casa es mucho más grande que la mía… y tiene adornos más bonitos— comentó fascinado, pero sin quitar la expresión tranquila de su rostro.

— ¿Tú crees?— Murasakibara miraba su espalda mientras le hablaba —yo creo que son aburridos. Muy monótonos… como la vida aquí.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

No recibió respuesta. Tras caminar por un extenso pasillo de alfombras color rojo Akashi abrió a dos manos unas puertas dobles, y extendió la mano ofreciendo la vista de la misma.

—Ésta es mi habitación, espero que te sea cómoda.

—Araaaa~, es muy grande— abrió los ojos de par en par, y escuchó el sonido del cierre por detrás—. ¿Akachin…?

—Murasakibara-kun… ¿por qué has venido?

Allí estaba la tan aclamada pregunta. Atsushi apretó contra su cuerpo la mochila escolar y buscó en su diccionario mental las palabras adecuadas.

…No había ido allí en vano.

—Akachin… yo… estaba preocupado por ti— traicionado por su propia garganta.

— ¿Preocupado?— Un tono de voz ronco apareció —pero si yo avisé que no iría. No veo por qué deberías estar preocupado por mí.

—Si… lo sé, es sólo que… bueno— alzó la mirada —…se… se podría decir que, yo no he estado tranquilo mientras Akachin faltaba a los entrenamientos.

—Ya veo— caminó hacia él — ¿Y por qué, Murasakibara?

Pasó saliva —yo…— y un temblor se situó en sus labios—. Yo… extrañé a Akachin.

—Mh…— Seijuuro llevó los dedos a su barbilla y se dedicó a pensar —el sentimiento de precisar de alguien no es necesario en un equipo, a menos que sea dentro de la cancha.

—… ¿Eh?

Los ojos rojos plasmados sobre él, el aura que desprendía, la atmósfera de la habitación…

—Sin embargo— continuó— estoy en posición de confesar que también te he echado de menos.

— ¿Aka…?— Respiró hondo — ¿…Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Momento tenso, algo no estaba bien.

Y cuando iba a volver a preguntar, lo que menos esperaba sucedió.

Un sabor a fresa, igual que el original… no, más dulce, delicioso, azucarado. Mejor de lo que había imaginado y anhelado. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos, y unos brazos lo jalaban hacia abajo para evitar romper el contacto que, en vano era, porque él no quería hacerlo.

—Akachin…— habló, en el segundo que sus labios se separaron.

—Desde hoy seré la única persona en tu vida— inconfundible, directa—. Tu corazón será absolutamente mío.

— ¿Aka…?— Y allí fue cuando los vio, las orbes de rubíes habían cambiado…

No, una sola, una sola estaba distinta.

—Tu ojo— puntualizó —Akachin tu ojo está-…

Sin terminar, el nexo volvió a iniciar nuevamente a fuerza del de menor estatura. Murasakibara se sentía extraño, como si su cuerpo le dijera que algo no estaba bien… y es que lo sentía, una sensación de incomodidad y a la vez alegría por caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su Akachin lo estaba besando… por cuenta propia.

—Atsushi…— un jadeo, logrando erizar hasta el más recóndito vello de su cuerpo.

—A-Akachin… me siento… me siento extraño…— dijo, dando paso al miedo hacia lo desconocido causado por un dolor punzante en lugares que jamás había sentido.

Sin embargo _algo_ pasaba cuando lo veía, en sus ojos… _alguien_ le decía algo, a través del rostro sonrojado que tenía frente a él.

Un sonido metálico, y la camisa escolar en el suelo.

—Tranquilízate— deslizó ambas manos por debajo de la camisa contraria, y sonrió al ver el intento del otro por zafarse de las esposas que con agilidad colocó.

— ¿A…kachin?

—Guarda silencio— en sus manos dos telas, la primera destinada a su boca, la segunda a sus ojos.

Un calor situado en su entrepierna, y la impotencia de no saber qué sucedía.

Sumado a la oscuridad y calor insoportable que sufría su cuerpo.

—Sé mío, Atsushi.

 _«…Murasakibara-kun…»_

—Y conoce tu lugar.

 _«…Lo lamento.»_

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales: No sé si será la fiebre, pero... es uno de los fics más raros que hice... Linda, espero que te haya gustado, te juro que di lo mejor de mi, y es lo que logré crear... No sé si es lo que querías, y de ser así te pido mil disculpas... Lo intenté, la próxima lo haré mejor, te lo prometo.**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta el final. Cualquier error de dedo díganmelo junto con su opinión en un hermoso review, ¡me encanta cuando alguien comenta mis locuras!**

 **Y con ésto, me despido a descansar.**

 **Atte: Tai~**


End file.
